


Second Thoughts

by iloveromance



Category: Sleepless In Seattle (1993)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When Jonah Baldwin's wish for a new mother is finally granted, he finds himself wanting to take it all back. Meanwhile, Annie Reed wonders if she's made the right decision in following her destiny to Seattle.





	1. Chapter 1

(Seattle, Washington/June1993)

Annie Reed stared into the rare star-filled sky from the deck of the Lake Union houseboat. She could barely believe that she was here; Sam Baldwin's arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She sighed.

"You're beautiful." Sam whispered as he kissed her neck. At his touch she turned to face him and they shared a kiss that she'd remember all of her life.

"I love you, Sam."

"And I love you, Annie."

"Dad?"

The young boy's voice that trailed down from the second floor startled them out of yet another kiss.

"Yeah, Jonah?"

"Can I have a glass of water?"

Sam and Annie exchanged knowing glances.

"Yep, it's about that time." Sam said, eying his watch.

"DAD!" the voice came again, louder this time.

"Be right there, Jonah." Sam called to his son. To Annie he said. "I'll be right back."

"I'll go." Annie said.

Sam smiled. "Oh, okay. Well, tell him I'll be up to check on him in a little while."

Annie knew that Jonah would much rather have his father tuck him in, but she liked spending a few minutes alone each night with the boy responsible for her happiness.

She went into the kitchen and filled a glass with ice water, and then proceeded up the stairs.

"Where's Dad?" Jonah asked as Annie entered the room.

At his disappointed look, Annie's smile disappeared. "He'll be up in a few minutes. In the meantime, here you go." She said, handing Jonah the glass.

"Thanks." He took the glass and drank down the contents in one gulp.

"Wow, you must have been thirsty." She said with a smile. "Would you like some more?"

"Okay."

I'll be right back." She kissed his head, feeling a bit shaken when he flinched. When she passed Sam in the hallway minutes later, it was nearly impossible to hide her disappointed look.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, putting a gentle hand on her arm.

"Oh yeah. He must have been thirsty." She said handing Sam the glass. "Drank the whole thing in seconds."

Sam smiled. "That kid... Won't drink a thing at dinner but when it comes to bedtime, he just can't get enough."

"I'll be downstairs if you need me." Annie said as Sam kissed her.

When Sam took Jonah the glass of ice water, Annie walked into the living room and curled up on the leather sofa, and covered herself with a blanket. As much as she wanted to be in Jonah's room, sharing the special moment, she knew that it was wrong. Sam and Jonah needed to spend the moments before bedtime alone.

Still, she was part of the family now. Well, almost.

She'd moved in just a few months earlier, feeling strangely like an intruder. However, Sam and Jonah made her feel welcome and loved.

The move from Baltimore to Seattle had been difficult; leaving Becky, her job, her family. But fortunately, Becky understood and her mother couldn't have been happier about Annie's destiny waiting for her in Seattle.

She'd only visited Seattle once-when she'd crazily hopped on a plane in order to catch a glimpse of Sam and Jonah Baldwin-and almost gotten herself run over by a car in the process!

Even now, she shuddered at the thought, but she and Sam often laughed about it. One thing was for certain... It definitely got his attention!

She turned when she heard footfalls coming down the stairs.

"Sam.."

"Sorry it took so long. He took a little longer than usual to settle down." Sam explained.

"Anything wrong?"

"Oh no. He's fine now. He just-."

"It's me, isn't it?" Annie said the words so softly that she wondered if Sam had heard them.

But judging by the look on his face, he had.

"Annie..."

He took her in his arms and held her close.

"Jonah loves you. It's just taking a little time to get used to-."

She looked at him worriedly. "Sam, was this a good idea? My moving in here with you and Jonah? I mean, we barely know each other and-."

Sam put his fingers to her mouth to silence her. "You being here with us have made me happier than I've been in a very long time. And Jonah's happy too, even if he doesn't show it. I just hope you're not disappointed."

Annie looked at Sam in surprise. "Disappointed? I could never be disappointed in you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her in a kiss.

Sam's face reddened. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant. I know you miss your family. And Becky."

Annie smiled. "Very much, but from the first moment I heard you on the radio, I knew we were destined to be together."

Sam crossed the room and turned off the light before returning to Annie. He held out his hand.

"Come on. It's getting late."

They walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. Annie glanced around at the room. It was her room now; hers and Sam's, but she still felt like a visitor. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever feel truly at home.

Hours later, she climbed out of bed and crept into the hallway. She padded down the hallway until she came to Jonah's room and slipped inside.

He was sleeping soundly, and she smiled, watching him for a moment. Silently, she bent down and kissed his cheek, causing him to stir.

"Goodnight, Jonah." She whispered.

"Night, Mommy." came the reply.

Annie knew that the name wasn't meant for her, but as she returned to her bedroom, she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah squinted at the morning sunlight that streamed through his bedroom window.

There was a knock on his door and seconds later the door opened.

He raised his head and looked around the room.

"Dad?"

"No, it's me." Annie said as she walked to his bed.

Jonah felt a tinge of anger when he noticed Annie wearing his mother's blue terrycloth robe. He'd picked it out with his dad for her birthday.

"Hi." He said in the most monotone voice he could muster.

"Time to get up. The bus will be here soon. I've got your breakfast all ready for you downstairs."

Jonah yawned and stretched. "Where's Dad?"

He couldn't help but notice her crestfallen expression.

"Oh, he had a meeting at the office this morning, but he'll be back in a few hours." Annie said.

"When Jonah sighed, she gave him a watery smile and left the room.

Suddenly he felt guilty. After all, she'd been nothing but nice to him since they met on Valentine's Day. She'd even said hello to Howard!

Still, he couldn't stop thinking about how one day; she'd arrived at the front door with several bags in hand.

Then weeks later, a moving truck appeared, dropping off a million pounds of stuff.

Geez...

But his dad was happy and Jonah guessed that was the most important part.

"Jonah, hurry up! Your breakfast!" Annie called from downstairs.

Jonah rummaged through his dresser drawer, tossing aside clothes until he found a pair of tan pants and a maroon sweatshirt. Socks and shoes completed the outfit. He grabbed his backpack and dragged it down the stairs.

"Here you go, Jonah." Annie said pointing proudly to the bowl of cereal on the counter.

Dropping the backpack on the floor, Jonah climbed onto the tall chair and began to eat his breakfast.

"Fruity Flakes are your favorites, right?" Annie asked, referring to the cereal. "Your dad told me that you and he used to sit in front of the TV on Saturday mornings watching cartoons and eating Fruity Flakes when you lived in Chicago. I did that when I was a little girl." She added with a sigh.

"We don't do that anymore." He said curtly.

"Oh... Well, your dad's job is very demanding. At first I hardly ever saw him. But now that I live here..."

A pause...

"You're okay with it, aren't you, Jonah?"

"Sure." He said, not even looking at her.

"Because I-I'm here if you want to talk. I want us to be friends, and..."

Jonah peered out of the window. "The bus is here."

Quickly he grabbed his backpack and began to head for the door. Just as he was stepping onto the wooden walkway, he heard her calling him.

"Jonah!"

Embarrassed, he turned and walked back to the house. To his horror, Annie held out his Superman lunchbox.

God how embarrassing! He hadn't used that thing since he was five! His mother always put his lunch in a brown paper bag, the way Jessica's mom did.

"Thanks." He mumbled before running to catch the bus.

"Jonah! Over here!" Jessica called.

Jonah made his way down the aisle and slid into the seat next to his friend.

"What is that?" She asked pointing in disgust at the lunchbox.

"Oh..." he tried his best to hide the childish item.

"Annie." He explained.

Jessica nodded knowingly. "She made your lunch again, didn't she?"

"Yeah." Jonah answered.

"Why don't you just tell her? She's practically your new mother and it's up to you to explain how things are supposed to be." Jessica said.

"But I don't know how things are supposed to be!" Jonah said. "I'm not used to there being three of us around. It's always been just me and my dad."

Jessica sighed. "Jonah, after all the trouble we went through to find her, now you're having second thoughts? Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into?"

"My dad told me that he talked to your parents and that they understood, so you wouldn't get into trouble." Jonah said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "They understood, all right. For about five seconds!"

"Well, maybe if I talk to my dad again, he'll..."

"Forget it." Jessica said. "Besides, I've kind of gotten used to coming straight home after school, going to bed at 8:30."

Jonah was stunned.

"8:30? Wow! My dad lets me stay up until 11!"

"Fine. Rub it in, why don't you?" Jessica said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You never even said thank you."

"I'm sorry." Jonah said. "And, um... thank you, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"How much longer are you grounded for?"

Jessica shrugged. "It's U.T.M.P..."

He wrinkled his nose in confusion. "U.T.M.P?"

"Up To My Parents." She explained.

Jonah thought for a minute, until a smile spread across his face. "Hey! What about Annie? Maybe she could talk to your parents!"

"No! N.W!" Jessica said.

Jonah ran the letters through his head; "N.W. N.W."

"No Way, all right?" She yelled.

"Why not?"

"Jonah, she's the reason I'm grounded!"

"But she didn't do anything! I'm the one who called the radio station." Jonah said.

When the bus slowed to a stop in front of James Madison Elementary school, Jessica angrily grabbed her Boy Meets World backpack and pushed her way past Jonah, almost knocking him to the ground in the process.

"Hey!" Jonah yelled, regaining his balance.

But Jessica was already heading for the covered playground.

Jonah shrugged, wondering what had gotten into his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seattle Times headquarters, Downtown Seattle.

Annie tried to find interest in her front page story about the Seattle Aquarium but her heart wasn't in it.

Time and time again, she found herself staring out of the high rise building with the expansive view of Puget Sound.

With a sigh she picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Baltimore Sun.

"Becky speaking."

At the sound of her friend's voice, Annie smiled. "Hey, you."

"It's about time you called! I thought maybe you and Sam ran off to Reno to get married! I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Becky, please! I'm perfectly happy just living with Sam and Jonah for now."

"No you're not."

The statement caught Annie off-guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Annie, I've known you forever. I can see right through that happy façade of yours." Becky said. "Trust me, I saw it time and time again when you were with Walter."

"Becky, Walter and I were madly in love. It just wasn't meant to be."

"Right." Becky said in that tone that Annie hated so much.

"How can you think that I wasn't in love with Walter? We were engaged for God's sake!" Annie said, suddenly wishing that she hadn't called.

"But you're over him." Becky said.

Annie fanned herself with a brochure that was thrown haphazardly on her desk. "Well, yeah. I mean..."

"So it won't bother you when I tell you that he's engaged? And I think it's for real this time."

Annie felt a strange chill run through her body. "Um... no. That's great news."

"Even though her name is Roberta Milton?"

Roberta Milton? The very woman who'd been given one of the most sought after positions in the company?

She forced herself to remain calm.

"That's great!" She said again, desperate to change the subject. "I mean, I'm here and he's there and... why are we even having this discussion?"

"Because I get the feeling that you aren't too happy in Seattle." Becky said.

"Are you kidding? I love it here! And I love Sam. Very much." Annie said.

"But..."

"But what?"

"There's something you're not telling me. Something big." Becky said.

The headache forming behind Annie's eyes began to throb.

"Come on, Annie. I'm going to get fired if I don't start at least pretending to work. It's almost five and I am SO ready to get out of here."

Annie glanced at the Space Needle desk clock perched on the shelf of her cubicle; a gift from Jonah on their first official trip to the Seattle landmark.

Although the clock read 1:52, she wasn't sure that she'd ever get used to the three hour time difference between Seattle and Boston.

"Come on, Annie. Out with it."

"Well, it's Jonah."

"What about him?"

"I just... I don't think he likes me, Becky."

"He's a kid, Annie. Kids never let on that they like adults." Becky said.

"I know, but whenever I try to talk to him or go near him, or..."

"Just give him time. He's got a lot to adjust to."

Annie sighed. "I guess... but..."

"But what?"

"I feel like an intruder! Like someone who just barged in on their private lives."

"Come on! You know Sam doesn't feel that way about you."

"Well, no but..."

"How are you and Sam getting along?"

Immediately Annie's spirits brightened. "Oh Becky, he's wonderful! I can't wait for you to meet him! He's everything I thought he'd be and more! Sweet, kind, loving and so romantic. "She added with a sigh. "Why just the other day, he-."

"Talk to him, Annie. Tell him how you feel." Becky interrupted.

"I don't know..."

"If he loves you the way you say he does, he'll understand. I've gotta go, okay? Bye Annie. Love you."

"Love you too." Annie said. She turned and looked out the window, watching a Washington State Ferry glide across Puget Sound.

It was only when the boat disappeared from view that she realized she'd been listening to the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Something wrong, Annie? You seem awfully quiet." Sam said.

Annie took a sip of her champagne. "I'm fine."

Sam sat down beside her, and stroked the wisps of hair from her face. "Come on. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just..."

"I thought our relationship was built on trust." Sam said. "You can tell me anything."

Annie looked away, blinking back tears.

I can't tell you this, Sam...

He put his hand under her chin, turning her toward him. "Annie, you're crying. Something must be wrong."

"I-I'm sorry. I just..."

"Please, tell me. I hate to see you hurting like this."

A tense silence enveloped the room.

"Sam, I don't think this is working out."

"Wait... What are you talking about?"

"I was wrong to just barge in on your life. Yours and Jonahs. I mean, we didn't even know each other and-."

Sam touched her trembling lips with his finger.

"Annie, no. You're not an intrusion. The day you came into my life was one of the happiest I've ever had."

"But what about-."

"Maggie?" He finished.

"Yes."

"Maggie's gone."

"But you still love her."

"I'll always love her." Sam said. "But I love you, Annie. You make me happy. And Maggie would want Jonah and I to be happy."

Annie took his hand. "I just don't want to come between you and Jonah."

"You couldn't." Sam said, leaning over to kiss her.

"I love you, Annie Reed."

"And I love you, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For doubting you... us... what we have together. I'm just not used to... you know... being part of a family."

Gathering her in his arms, Sam held her close.

"Well, I'll tell you what. Why don't we go out of town together? Just you and I."

Annie's face lit up. "Really?"

"I know how much you miss your family. I thought maybe we could go up to Baltimore and-."

Before he could finish, Sam's lips slowly descended to meet hers.

"But what about Jonah?" Annie asked, her mouth still burning from the kiss.

"Well, Jonah can stay with Clarice. She'll make sure that he gets off to school and-."

She kissed him more passion than she thought possible.

"I don't know how to thank you."

"You already have." Sam said, pressing his lips against hers once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Jonah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Dad."

Jonah rose to his feet and walked into the living room, dismayed to find Annie standing next to his dad.

"Jonah, Annie and I have something to tell you." His dad said.

For some reason his dad looked way too happy.

Oh no...

"You're not getting married are you?" Jonah blurted out.

His dad and Annie looked at each other with that look that Jonah had seen before.

"Um... No, Jonah. We're not." His dad said. Then he looked at Annie again. "At least... not yet."

Jonah couldn't help but notice the way Annie was smiling at his dad right now.

Suddenly he felt sick.

Had his dad completely forgotten about his mom? But that was impossible! There were pictures of her all over the place!

"Jonah, when and if that time comes..." Annie said. "You know that we'd discuss it with you first."

"Then what is it?" Jonah wanted to know.

"We're going on a little trip." His dad said.

Jonah was so excited that he could hardly speak.

"Really? To where?"

Annie and his dad gave each other that sappy look again. Ugh...

"Well, Jonah... It's just going to be Annie and me." His dad said. "You can't come."

"Why not?"

"Well... it's a grown-up trip."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jonah asked; the anger boiling in his chest.

"It means that you've got school and that Annie and I want to spend some time alone. We'll only be gone for about a week, and Clarice is going to stay with you."

"Where are you going?" Jonah asked.

"To Baltimore. To see my family." Annie said; her face much too happy.

"I thought you said we could all go to Baltimore, and stop in Chicago along the way." Jonah said, directing the question to his dad while avoiding Annie's eyes.

"I'm not a baby, Dad! I don't need a babysitter!" Jonah yelled; humiliated that his dad would talk about Clarice in front of Annie.

Suddenly he felt as though he were in Kindergarten.

"Look Jonah. You're only eight years old and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself. A few hours at a time during the day? Fine. But certainly not at night. And definitely not for a week!"

"But Dad, I-."

"I'm not going to discuss this anymore." His dad said. "Now, Clarice will be here on Friday and that's final. Do you understand me?"

Jonah glanced at Annie who appeared to want to say something.

Instead she kept quiet.

Figures. His mom always said what was on her mind.

Jonah was so mad that he wanted to throw something. His mom never made him stay with a babysitter.

In their old house in Chicago, she let him stay at his friend Kevin's house.

"What about Jed? Can't I stay with him? He's got-."

"I know... cable." His dad finished, smiling at Annie's amused look.

"Well?"

"No. If you want to stay with him on the weekend that's fine but not on a school night."

Before he could stop himself, the anger came tumbling out.

"When Mom was with us, we used to do things together! All of us! Including trips! Remember Dad? She never made me stay with a babysitter while the two of you went off by yourselves!"

"Stop it, Jonah!" His dad yelled.

But Jonah couldn't stop.

"I thought I wanted another mother but I don't! Annie doesn't do things like Mom used to. She doesn't know how! I wish we'd never gone to New York to meet her and I really wish she hadn't come here."

At Annie's shocked expression, Jonah quickly averted his eyes. She was crying and he sure as heck didn't want her to know that he was crying too.

Only babies and girls cried.

"Jonah, that's enough!" His dad yelled, angrier than Jonah had ever seen him. "Apologize to Annie right now!"

"Sorry." Jonah said in a sarcastic tone that he knew his dad hated.

"Now go to your room!" Sam yelled.

"Fine, I will! And I'm never coming out!" Jonah yelled back.

"That's probably a good idea." His dad said as Jonah stormed up the stairs.

Alone in his room, Jonah lay on his bed clutching Howard to his chest.

He hated Annie.

And his dad.

They didn't understand anything about kids.

He was just trying to make his dad happy when he ran off to New York. But he had no idea that his dad would practically fall all over Annie; giving her flowers all the time and kissing her every chance he got.

Suddenly Clarice started coming over more and more. She really got on his nerves. She just sat there the whole time, watching TV or talking on the phone, eating food out of their refrigerator.

Even she ignored him.

He stared at the closed door, and then at the picture of his mom that still sat on his nightstand.

"I wish you were here, Mom."

But of course, she didn't come.

With a sigh, he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed; Howard in his arms.

Soon, the small stuffed bear was wet with tears that continued well into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

The Seattle skyline was blurry as Annie clutched the Baltimore Orioles jacket closer to her body, trying desperately to rid herself of the chill.

But she knew that the cold had nothing to do with the night air.

The simple sound of the back door being opened caused her to jump in surprise.

"Sorry if I scared you." Sam said.

Annie brushed away the hot tears that streamed down her cheeks, and continued to stare out at the city.

She didn't want Sam to see her like this.

"Annie..."

She turned to find Sam standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." The tears blinded her; choking her voice

He caressed her cheek, smiling sadly. "Shhhh... Don't say that. You didn't do anything."

"I never meant to hurt him, Sam. The last thing I wanted was to come between you and your son."

"He's eight. Believe me; all children are hideous at the age of eight. He's always like this when..."

Sam's voice trailed away; the rest of his thoughts unspoken.

Annie looked into his eyes. She loved Sam more than she ever imagined was possible. From the moment they met on top of the Empire State Building, she knew they were destined to be together forever.

But now she wasn't so sure...

She woke in the middle of the night; the moonlight streaming into the bedroom. Ever so quietly she climbed out of bed; her footsteps silent on the carpeted floor.

With tears in her eyes, she placed the envelope on the dresser; the white envelope a stark contrast to the dark wood.

Suitcase in hand, she took one last look at Sam's sleeping form and then crept down the stairs and out of his life (and Jonah's) forever.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, hurry up!" Jonah yelled from downstairs. "I'm gonna be late for school!"

Well, this was weird...

His dad was always up early, usually yelling at him to get up. And then there was always the lecture on how "a good education was important to survive in the world". Although, Jonah still couldn't understand what knowing the capitol of Vermont had to do with working in some

boring job in a tall office building. Where was Vermont, anyway? Maybe somewhere near Oklahoma... in the middle.

He stood in the living room, his red, yellow and blue backpack on the counter and stared out the window. The clock chimed the hour and seconds later he could see the school bus heading for his house. He was tempted to just get on the bus and go to school, but his dad refused to let him leave the house by

himself; especially since his trip to the Empire State Building. That was definitely the most adventurous thing he'd ever done. It was a little scary, too. Well, actually it was VERY scary, being in such a big city all alone, but it was all worth it in the end. His dad was happy and that's all that mattered.

"DAD!" He yelled again as the bus came closer. When there was still no answer, he wasn't sure what to do. If he got on the bus by himself, his dad might get mad, but if he didn't go to school at all? Well his dad would be REALLY mad then!

As fast as he could, he raced up the stairs and knocked on the door of his dad's bedroom. 

"Dad?"

No answer again.

Slowly he pushed the door open and walked inside. In the darkness, he could see the outline of his dad under the covers. Why was Dad still asleep? Didn't he have to go to work today? And where was Annie? She was always up early, making breakfast and humming some dumb song that they

were always playing in those sappy movies she and Dad liked to watch. He watched one with them once and when the man and woman kissed for like the millionth time, he'd had enough.

Good thing his Matchbox cars were nearby to give him something else to do.

This was getting really weird... his dad not waking up. He crept over to the bed and gently shook his dad.

"Dad, the bus is here. Aren't you going to come downstairs?"

But instead of answering, his dad groaned and turned over.

"Dad? Are you sick?" Jonah asked, shaking his dad once more. But again his dad groaned.

Now what was he supposed to do?

He looked out the window, feeling a touch of guilt as the school bus pulled away without him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Annie, you've got to calm down!" Becky said, doing her best to soothe her best friend's shattered emotions.

"What's gotten into you, anyway? You call me from Seattle and tell me that you're taking the next flight out to Baltimore. So I pick you up from the airport, take you to my house and you've been crying hysterically ever since!"

"I-I know!" Annie cried, blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Did something happen? What am I, an idiot? Something must have happened." Becky said.

"Y-yes!" Annie said, shaking her head.

Becky took Annie's hand and led her to the sofa. "Here, sit down and I'll make you some tea."

Tears blurred Annie's eyes as she looked around Becky's place. It was usually so comforting being here. They'd been friends since high school and she'd spent many hours here, crying on Becky's shoulder about some man who dumped her or whom she felt guilty about dumping.

But she doubted anything could make her feel better tonight.

"All right, drink this." Becky said, handing Annie the tea. She plopped down on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn which she placed on the table. "Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Annie sighed deeply.

"It's Sam, isn't it?" Becky asked before Annie could open her mouth.

"Yes." She said, the word coming out in a whisper.

"Oh God, what's he done? You know, I feel kind of responsible for all this; going along with this ridiculous infatuation you had for a guy you'd never even seen before. But once I mailed that letter of yours, it didn't seem like you had such a bad idea."

"It was a terrible idea." Annie sighed. "I should have never broken Walter's heart the way I did. He's such a wonderful man. So caring, so unpredictable..."

"So married." Becky finished.

Annie winced not expecting the words to sting. "Oh..."

"God Annie, don't tell me you're having second thoughts about Walter! You didn't even love the man!"

"Becky, what are you talking about? Of course I loved him!"

"If you say so." Becky said, taking another handful of popcorn.

"Beck, how can you even imply that I didn't love him?" Annie asked.

"Well from the way you used to talk about him for one." Becky said "You had the same expression on your face that I had when I used to talk about Martin. Thank God we got divorced!"

"So when did it happen?" Annie asked.

"When did what happen?"

"When did Walter get married?"

"Oh... about three months ago, I guess."

Annie blinked. She'd only been in Seattle for five months, which meant...

"Yeah, apparently it was a whirlwind relationship. They met at Chez Louis, from what I heard." Becky said.

"Walter's love life was the talk of the office for a while."

Chez Louis... our restaurant. Annie thought. Walter took her there the night he proposed.

"Well... I'm happy for him." She said, not even sure if she meant it.

"You can't fool me, Annie." Becky said. "Now what did Sam do?"

"He didn't do anything. He's this amazing, sweet, kind, gentle... wonderful man." Annie said.

"So it's Jonah." Becky said.

Annie said nothing.

"I see..."

"Why do you automatically assume it's him?"

"You're uncomfortable being a parent, aren't you?" She asked, emphasizing the word parent with invisible

quotation marks in the air.

"It's not that at all. I love Jonah."

"But..."

"He hates me, Becky!"

"Oh come on, Annie! That's ridiculous! I saw how crazy he was about you when I was in Seattle last month! He couldn't stop talking about how he brought you and Sam together!"

"Sam... Right. Well..."

"I thought you loved him."

"I do, Becky. It's just..."

"What?"

"Maggie was the perfect woman in his eyes and I'll never measure up to her!"

"Who says you have to? Sam loves you. I could see it the minute I met him. He'd never have agreed to let you move in with them otherwise. Don't you think?"

"I know... but I can't shake this feeling that I'm not good enough for him."

"You're being too paranoid. What did Sam say when you told him you were coming home for a few days?"

Annie bit her lip, unable to answer. However, Becky could read her like a book.

"Oh my God... You didn't tell him, did you? You just left?"

"I-I didn't' know what to say! B-but I wrote it all down in a letter." Annie said.

Becky sighed.

"God, Annie... I sure hope you know what you're doing. I'd hate to think that you've lost the best thing that ever happened to you. Fate and destiny aren't something to be taken lightly, you know."


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked when Jonah answered the door. "I waited for you all day at school! Do you have any idea what kind of day I've had?"

"I'm sorry! I just-."

"Hmmm... You're not sick." Jessica said, putting her hand on Jonah's forehead.

"Well, I was earlier, and... my dad didn't want me going to school and spreading germs and stuff."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "That's SNT."

"What's that?"

"So Not True.' I can tell when you're lying. What's really going on?"

Jonah sighed. Jessica knew him too well. "It's my dad. Something weird is going on."

"Like what?"

"Let's go in my room, okay?"

Jessica shrugged. "Whatever."

They walked into his room and shut the door.

"You know your dad is going to be in here any minute to open that, don't you?" Jessica asked, motioning to the door.

"I doubt it. He's been in his room all day. Hasn't even gotten out of bed from what I can tell."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Jonah answered. "He won't let me get on the bus by myself and when he wouldn't come downstairs with me, I didn't know what to do. So I stayed home."

"Well, where's Annie?"

"Beats me." Jonah said.

Jessica's eyes widened. "You don't think they broke up, do you?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, have they been fighting?"

"I saw them kissing and stuff the other day on the deck."

"Did they see you?"

"I think so, because Annie looked away, all embarrassed, and my dad was kind of mad. He kept saying I was spying on them, but all I wanted was to ask him about this video game I want really bad for my birthday. I saw it on TV and it looks sooo cool!"

"Yeah, yeah... Enough about that. This is horrible!" Jessica sighed.

"What's so horrible about it?"

"They can't break up! They just can't! After all the trouble we went through to get them together?" Jessica cried. "Jonah you have to find out what's going on before it's too late!"

"Too late for what?"

"Before your dad and Annie are DFG."

"DFG?"

"Done For Good."


	10. Chapter 10

The car slowed to a stop in the expansive parking lot of Johns Hopkins University. Annie's heart raced as she got out of the car and crossed the pavement to enter the Peabody Institute of Music. She walked inside, feeling incredibly small as she moved through the large hallway that led to her older

brother's office.

Please don't be in class... Please don't be in class... she prayed silently.

She peered into the tiny glass window in the door, overcome with relief when she saw him sitting at his desk; the sunlight brightening his blond hair.

Her hand shook as she pulled the door open and walked into the office. Dennis was so engrossed in his work that he didn't even notice that she was standing in front of him.

"Hey." She said, giving him a nervous smile.

He looked up and rose to his feet, smiling at the sight of her.

"Annie! What a wonderful surprise!" He said, enveloping her into a bear hug. "When did you get into town?"

"Oh... last night." She said, suddenly feeling guilty that she hadn't told him that she was coming.

"Last night? My goodness, why didn't you call? Betsy and I would have loved to have taken you and Sam out for dinner. How about tonight? I know this great Italian place that's right-."

"Sam's not here." Annie said quickly.

"Oh... Well that's too bad. I was looking foreword to seeing him."

Annie's eyes filled with tears and she looked away, hoping he hadn't seen.

"Annie? Honey, what's wrong?" Dennis asked.

"I-I left him." She said tearfully.

He reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"You left him? Dear God, what happened? Why, from the letters you sent, it sounded like you'd found the man of your dreams."

She blotted her eyes and nodded. "So did I. Everything was so perfect!"

"So what happened?" He asked again. "You seemed so happy!"

"His wife... she was so beautiful and perfect and he loved her so much. I just can't compare with that, Dennis!"

"Annie, I've only met Sam once, but I believe that his love for you is genuine. I doubt he'd have gone to the trouble of whisking you away to Seattle if he wasn't in love with you."

Annie smiled. "I know. I want to believe that. But then there's Jonah."

"His son..."

"Yes. I think he resents me being there, Dennis!" She said; her voice breaking.

"Why? What's he done?" Dennis asked.

"He's so abrupt with me all the time and I try so hard to be his friend, but... he's just not like the sweet little boy who brought Sam and I together in New York!"

Dennis sighed and took Annie's hands in his. "Annie, he's a child. And he just lost his mother barely two years ago! It's going to take time for him to accept someone new in his dad's life; much less in his home. Have you talked to Sam about this?"

"Well, I tried, but I don't want to come between him and his son."

"Annie, you could never do that. You're a warm and caring person."

Annie smiled and hugged her brother warmly. "Thank you, Dennis! You have no idea how much I appreciate this. I love you!"

To her surprise, he grinned; his face turning a bright shade of pink. He was never very comfortable with sentiment.

"Anytime!" He said, giving her a wave as she dashed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chicago, 12:37 CST

The phone rang, startling Suzy and Greg out of a sound sleep. Greg groaned and turned to his wife in the darkness.

"You gonna get that?"

She reached for the light and turned the switch, squinting at the brightness.

"Who would be calling at this hour? Don't they know I have a 7:30 meeting?"

Greg kissed her cheek. "Apparently not."

"Hello?" She said groggily into the phone.

"Suzy?"

At the familiar small voice she sat upright in bed.

"Jonah?"

"Something's wrong with Dad." He said sounding more terrified than she'd ever heard him.

"Oh God..." She whispered, causing Greg to bolt upright.

"What's wrong, Honey?"

When he didn't answer she could feel her heart rate increase. "Jonah just... stay calm, okay? What's wrong with your dad? Is he sick?"

"No."

She put her hand on her head, trying desperately to think. "Okay, look Jonah. Remember what your mom taught you to do in an emergency?"

"Call 911." Jonah replied.

Suzy smiled at the answer.

"That's right. Now what about Annie? Is she with your dad?"

Jonah's voice broke. "N-no."

Suddenly she was panic stricken. "Where is she? Can you call her?"

"I don't know! She's been gone for days!"

"Oh God..." Suzy said again.

"Honey what is it?" Greg asked, touching her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he picked up the phone by his bed.

"Jonah? Buddy, what's wrong?"

"Annie's gone." Jonah said tearfully.

"Gone? Where?"

"I don't know! She ran away and Dad's really upset! He won't eat and I missed school one day because he wouldn't wake up to take me to the bus stop! I didn't mean to miss school and Jessica was real mad at me and-."

"Okay, just try to relax and take a deep breath." Greg said.

Jonah did as asked.

"All right." Greg said. "Then what happened?"

"I went into Dad's room to see what was wrong with him and I found a note in his room that said she was leaving! I think it's my fault!"

When Jonah started to cry, Greg's heart began to break.

"No, Buddy. It's not your fault. Your dad-."

"If I hadn't called that weird lady on the radio, this never would have happened!" Jonah cried.

"Please Jonah, don't blame yourself." Suzy said. "Your dad was so happy that you went to so much trouble for him!"

"But I don't know what to do and now I'm scared!" Jonah said, crying harder now.

"What time is it?" Greg asked.

"It's almost 11." Jonah replied.

Greg looked at the clock and smiled knowingly. Jonah must have gotten the time zones confused again.

"Look Jonah, I'll call you in the morning and Suzy and I will be on the first plane to Seattle, okay?

"Okay." Came Jonah's small reply. "But how will you get to our house?"

"Like we did last time. We'll rent a car and drive from the airport." Greg said.

"Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

"And hug your dad for us." Suzy added.

"Okay." Jonah replied.

"We love you, Buddy." Greg said. "Goodnight."

Greg and Suzy hung up the phones and turned out the light. They settled back into bed, hoping to get a good night's sleep.

But sleep was definitely not on their minds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (in case you were confused by the last chapter; the characters of Greg
> 
> and Suzy are the ones who are sitting with Sam and Jonah in the scene
> 
> from "Sleepless" where Suzy is talking about "Affair to Remember" and
> 
> Sam tells Greg that he cried at the end of "The Dirty Dozen")

The next morning

Jonah sat in front of the television, but he could hardly concentrate on The Jetsons or on his Frosted Flakes. Any minute now, Greg and Suzy would be coming over. He felt bad calling them so late last night, but he didn't know what else to do.

His dad was probably going to be real mad that he used the phone to call long distance without permission but he wanted to keep it a secret.

"You okay, Jonah?"

Jonah looked up, startled by his dad's voice.

"I'm fine, why?" He lied.

"You're not eating your breakfast."

Jonah pushed his Frosted Flakes around in his bowl. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, okay but it's a long time until lunch so don't count on getting a snack before then."

"Sorry Dad."

Jonah tried to eat, but he just couldn't. His stomach was all tied up in knots; the way it was when he waited for the taxi to take him to the airport for his trip to New York.

Just then he looked outside to see a car pull into the parking lot across the street.

Almost instantly his heart started beating fast; like it did whenever he rode a roller coaster and it stopped at the very top before dropping fast.

A few minutes later he heard the doorbell ring.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" His dad asked in a tone Jonah didn't like at all.

As soon as his dad opened the door, there was a lot of noise when Suzy screamed and hugged his dad like she hadn't seen his dad in ten years. Geez, they'd just visited three months ago!

"What are you guys doing here?" His dad asked.

Jonah pretended he hadn't seen them come in, but it was too late. The next thing he knew Suzy rushed over and hugged him much too tightly. And her perfume made him want to gag.

"Oh you've gotten so big!" Suzy said.

Jonah rolled his eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. Before he could even think, Greg grabbed him and picked him up, swinging him around the way he used to when Jonah was a little kid. It was so embarrassing!

Good thing Jessica wasn't here.

"So what brings you to Seattle?" His dad asked again.

"Jonah called us last night." Greg said.

Jonah wanted to die. Now his dad was going to be really mad.

"Jonah, what have I told you about using the phone to call long distance without my permission?" His dad yelled.

"Now Sam, don't blame him. He was just worried about you." Greg said.

"He told us about Annie." Suzy said. "Why didn't you say anything? I'm so sorry, Sam. I know how much it hurts. "

Jonah cringed; they had said the same thing to his dad when his mom died. But it wasn't the same thing at all.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe he made you guys drop everything and fly all the way here!" his dad yelled.

"Jonah what were you thinking? Apologize right now! I'm sure that Suzy and Greg have commitments at home that they need to take care of and-"

Jonah felt tears stinging his eyes and he wiped them on his pajama sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Dad!"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" His dad yelled.

"Sam, we care about you and we're worried. Now what happened with Annie?" Greg asked.

His dad said nothing; and instead looked at Jonah with that expression that told him he was really mad; even madder than when Jonah had gone to New York without permission.

"Jonah loves you and was worried about you." Suzy said for like the millionth time.

"Well he shouldn't have bothered okay? Annie's gone and that's the end of it. Like I told you before, it just doesn't happen twice. I was stupid to think that I could find happiness again."

At his dad's words, the tears that Jonah was holding in ran down his cheeks, but he didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry Dad. I really-."

"Jonah go to your room!" His dad yelled.

"But Da-ad I was just-."

"Jonah, please do as your dad says, okay Buddy? I want to talk to him for a minute." Greg said.

This made Jonah even madder. Greg wasn't the boss of him! But when he saw how mad his dad was, he started up the stairs. However, he wasn't about to go to his room. Instead he sat on the very top step; out of sight so that he could hear what was going on.

He could hear his dad sigh loudly.

"Look Greg, I appreciate what you're trying to do here but it's a waste of time, okay? Jonah had no business calling you for something that is a private matter."

"Sam, we've known each other for years now and I love you like a brother." Greg said. "When I first met Maggie at work, I knew she'd be perfect for you and I was right. I don't regret setting the two of you up for a moment. You two had a wonderful marriage and have a terrific son whom I couldn't love more if he were my own. I saw how hard losing Maggie was for you, and-."

"Enough, Greg! I don't want to talk about this! Maggie's gone and she's never coming back; do you understand that?"

"Of course we do Sam, but when you met Annie-."

"Suzy, don't you get it? The two women I loved most in the world are gone! Forever! If I had known you were going to fly all the way here to remind me of that fact, I wouldn't have even answered the door!"

Jonah hid himself even further from view. He'd never heard his dad so mad before and it was scaring him.

"Sam, I'm sorry!" Suzy said, starting to cry.

Jonah could see Greg put his arm around Suzy, trying to make her feel better.

"She didn't mean any harm. We love you and are concerned whether you like it or not." Greg said. "And Jonah-."

"Jonah should have minded his own business and stayed out of mine!" his dad yelled. "He's caused enough trouble as it is! First Maggie, now Annie. There's only so much my heart can take."

Jonah was crying hard now, not even caring if his dad saw him.

So he was a baby, big deal. He felt as though he'd gotten the worst spanking of his life... in his heart.

His dad had never said something so mean about him before.

After his mom died, his dad told Jonah over and over not to blame himself.

After all, it wasn't Jonah's fault that she was gone.

But was his fault that Annie left.

He rose to his feet and ran to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

With Howard in his arms, he lay on the bed, crying into his pillow.

Everyone hated him; his dad, Greg, Suzy, Annie and probably his mom. His dad was wrong.

Everything was his fault. If he would have taken better care of his mom, she wouldn't have gotten sick. He didn't care what his dad said. And if he'd been nicer to Annie, she'd still be here.

"I'm sorry, Mom!" he cried as he looked her picture that sat by his bed.

It was then that he noticed Howard; who was now lying on the floor.

He reached over and picked up the stuffed bear; dismayed when he fell from Jonah's hand.

Even Howard hated him.

Just when Jonah thought he couldn't cry any harder, he cried some more.


	14. Chapter 14

At the knock on the door, Jonah cringed. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Besides, it was probably just his dad coming to give him another boring lecture.

And a week of being grounded was sure to follow.

"Jonah?"

It wasn't his dad's voice but he didn't care who it was. When the door opened slowly, Jonah buried his face in his pillow and pretended to be asleep.

"Hey buddy."

Oh great. Dad sent Greg in to punish him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jonah sighed, prompting Greg to sit down on the bed next to him.

"What?"

The word came out mean but Jonah didn't care.

"Look, I know your dad is angry, but you have to understand how hard this is for him."

Jonah looked at Greg and rolled his eyes.

"You're right. That wasn't fair. This is hard for you too. I know you miss your mom, but Annie-."

"It's my fault!" Jonah yelled without thinking. Embarrassed, he wiped away tears with his hand.

"What are you talking about, buddy?"

At Greg's question, Jonah cried harder.

"Come on Jonah. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault! All of it! If I hadn't listened to that dumb radio show, I never would have called and talked to that lady. I wouldn't have gone to New York and Annie would have never come to live with us!"

"But Jonah, you made your dad so happy when he met Annie. He was proud of you for-."

Jonah shook his head. "No he wasn't! He was real mad!"

"At first, but he knows that you did it because you love him."

"But now Annie's gone because of me! Just like Mom!"

"It wasn't your fault, buddy. Your mom-."

"She's gone because of me! I... I didn't take care of her enough!"

When he cried harder, Greg pushed the hair from Jonah's face with his fingers and then hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jonah, it's not your fault. Your mom died because she got sick. She knew you and your dad loved her very much and she didn't want to leave. She just got too sick to stay here and went to Heaven, where she could be well again."

"It's not fair!" Jonah cried into Greg's shirt.

"I know, buddy. I know." Greg said, rocking Jonah back and forth the way his dad used to do when he was a little kid.

"And now Annie's gone because of me!"

"Jonah-."

"It's true! She ran away because I was mean to her!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I got mad when Dad said they were going to Baltimore, and Clarice was going to stay here! And the next day, Dad wouldn't wake up to take me to the bus stop!"

Greg rubbed Jonah's back. "Everything will be okay."

"But Dad hates me now!"

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you."

"But Annie's gone because of me and I don't know what to do!"

"No... Please don't blame yourself. Everything will be all right."

"No it won't! I didn't mean to hate Annie, I promise! And because of me she's not coming back! I wish I could tell her that I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it!"

When Greg looked at him in a weird way, Jonah got scared. Maybe his dad really had sent Greg in to punish him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Suppose you and I were to find Annie together?"

Jonah's eyes grew wide. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"But how will we find her?"

"You just leave that up to me." Greg said with a smile.

"Dad's gonna be real mad." Jonah warned.

"Well, he might be mad at first, but if we can find Annie and bring her home he'll be really happy, don't you think?"

Jonah smiled. "Yeah."

"So what do you say that you and I take a little trip to Baltimore?"

Jonah grinned even bigger. "Mean it?"

"Absolutely. We can be there by tomorrow."

Jonah was so excited, he could hardly stand it, and he threw his arms around Greg. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Buddy. Now why don't you get washed up and I'll take you and your dad out for dinner?"

When Jonah looked at Greg worriedly, Greg smiled.

"We'll find her, Jonah. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

Baltimore

"How do you know which one is hers?" Jonah asked, hurrying to catch up with Greg. The guy walked even faster than Jonah's dad and Jonah didn't think anyone could do that!

He could barely catch his breath as they came to the row of narrow buildings near the pier.

"So which one is it?" he asked again.

Greg unfolded a piece of paper and looked at it. "Well, let's see... It says here that Annie's house is the narrow one on the corner."

Jonah's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"I did some research and-."

Jonah couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You spied on her?"

Greg laughed. "Not exactly, but when you put it that way, it does sound pretty bad."

Jonah crossed his arms in front of his body. "Great. Now she's gonna hate me even more!"

Greg knelt down and put his hands on Jonah's shoulders; a sure sign that a lecture was coming. He sighed deeply and tried to think about something else; like what he wanted for Christmas.

"Jonah, Annie doesn't hate you." Greg said gently.

"But she's gonna be so mad!" Jonah cried.

"Well, that's true, but she'll be mad at me, not at you."

"But-."

"Let's just go and see if she's home, okay?"

Jonah sighed and looked out at the water. He wanted so say something but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. Annie hated him, no matter what Greg said. Greg was just trying to be nice.

But even if Annie was home, she wouldn't want to come back to Seattle with them.

Jonah had been way too mean to her. Suddenly he felt like crying. But that was stupid. Only babies cried.

"You ready?" Greg finally asked.

Jonah nodded.

Greg held out his hand. "Come on. It'll be okay."

As they walked up the steps that led to the front door, the butterflies inside of Jonah's stomach began fluttering like crazy.

Greg rang the doorbell and they waited for what seemed like forever for someone to answer.

But just as Jonah figured... no one did.

It was a sign...


	16. Chapter 16

Jonah tugged on Greg's shirt. "Can we just go? This was a dumb idea! I hate it here! I want to go home!"

"Why don't we try once more and then if no one answers we can leave, okay?"

Jonah sighed. "Okay, but I bet she's really in there and she doesn't want to come to the door!"

"Jonah, Annie would never do that." Greg said.

"Jessica did."

Amused, Greg smiled at the young boy. "Really?"

"Yeah. We got into a fight on the bus about which movie is better; Affair to Remember or Jurassic Park. I said Jurassic Park because of all the dinosaurs."

"Well, dinosaurs are pretty amazing." Greg said.

"Oh, they're way cool! Especially when they knocked that car over!"

The excitement in Jonah's voice made Greg smile even more.

"And Jessica didn't agree?"

Jonah shook his head.

"No. She thinks that dumb Affair movie is the greatest thing ever."

"But you don't?"

"No way! It's like a hundred years old! The woman and man are always kissing and the man always says mushy stuff that makes the woman cry." Jonah said.

Greg chuckled. "That's probably why Jessica likes it so much. Plus, it worked for your dad and Annie."

Jonah kicked a rock on the sidewalk, sending it flying into the water.

"Yeah I guess."

"So what happened when you told Jessica that you liked Jurassic Park?"

She got all mad and said it was stupid and that it couldn't really happen now. Well, Duh... I mean that was a trillion years ago!"

"And then what?"

"She wouldn't talk to me after that and when I told my dad about it, he said to just apologize. Girls like that stuff I guess."

"Well, Susie always likes it when I apologize." Greg said.

"Even if you're right?"

"Especially if I'm right, but I never tell her that!"

"Girls are weird." Jonah said.

"They can be, can't they?"

"Yeah."

"So did Jessica accept your apology?" Greg asked.

"No. When I went to her house and rang the doorbell, she wouldn't answer."

"Maybe she wasn't home." Greg reasoned.

"Oh, she was home all right. I could see her through the window."

"Ah..." Greg said. "So you think that's what Annie's doing? Pretending to not be at home?"

"Jessica did it."

Greg looked at Jonah thoughtfully. "You know... I think we should try one more time."

"All right." Jonah said.

Greg rang the doorbell again and they waited... And waited... and waited...

Finally Greg put his arm around Jonah. "Come on. Maybe there's a good movie on at the hotel."

"Fine." Jonah said.

"You looking for Annie?"

Greg and Jonah looked up to find a weird looking guy taking out the trash from his house.

"Yeah, you know her?" Greg asked.

"Sure do." The guy replied. "She's my neighbor."

"Know where we can find her?"

"She's probably at the Sun." The guy said. "She usually works late. Has been ever since she came back."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Greg said. "Nice talking to you..."

"Mark."

Greg shook Mark's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Greg; a friend of Annie's and this is Jonah."

Mark smiled. "So you're Jonah. Boy I've heard a lot about you."

Jonah's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess she's pretty mad at me, huh?"

"No. She's not mad at you." Mark said. "Actually from the way she talks, I think she loves you a whole lot."

Jonah couldn't stop smiling as he and Greg walked back to their rental car.


	17. Chapter 17

Baltimore Sun

Becky stared at her best friend in disbelief.

"Annie, aren't you done with that article yet? Janice will be by any minute and if you don't have that in her hands, she's liable to make you regret it."

But Annie continued to stare out the window.

"Annie? Annie? ANNIE!"

Annie jumped at the harshness of her name. "What?"

"Are you going to stare into space all day? That article won't write itself, you know!"

Annie sighed and looked at Becky. "Of course I know that! You think I don't know about deadlines? I just-."

"Why don't you call him? You know you want to."

"I can't."

"He's probably waiting by the phone, dying to hear from you."

"Becky, are you kidding me? After what I've done? I'm the last person he wants to see."

"Annie?"

The door opened and they looked up to see their coworker, Wyatt coming towards them.

"There's someone here to see you, Annie. It's a man." He said.

Becky's eyes lit up. "Well, send him through, Wyatt!"

"Who would be here to see me?" Annie asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's Wal-ter." Becky said sarcastically.

Annie leaned back in her chair, throwing her head back in exasperation.

"Oh God, I hope not! I'm sure he hates me and I can't really blame him."

"Nobody hates you, Annie." Becky said.

"I never should have left him. Walter is such a kind, sweet man. You should have seen his face when I gave him back the ring. He was-."

"I know... he smiled but you could tell that he was heartbroken. I've heard this story a million times, Annie and every time I tell you the same thing. If you really loved him, you'd be Mrs. Walter...what's his last name again? Instead you followed your heart and met Sam on the top of the Empire State Building."

"A lot of good it did me." Annie said.

"Will you listen to yourself? You're a basket case. You and Walter just weren't meant to be."

Annie laughed. "You mean you actually believe in fate now?"

"It's all your fault, you know." Becky replied. "For months, you went on and on during our phone conversations and emails about how your relationship with Sam was fated and-."

"Annie? He's here."

Her heart beat faster in anticipation. Could it really be?

When the visitor came into view her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Greg?"

He waved and smiled. "Hey, Annie."

She ran to hug him. "What are you doing here? Oh, Becky, you remember Greg, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Becky said, shaking Greg's hand. "You're the last person we expected to see. No offense of course."

Greg smiled. "None taken. I brought someone to see Annie, but he was a little shy about coming by himself and-."

Tears filled Annie's eyes. "Sam..."

"Um... Not exactly." Greg said. He turned away from them, blocking his face from view. "Come on, buddy. It's okay."

Annie's heart was beating so rapidly, that it became hard to breathe and she gripped Becky's hand tightly.

And suddenly he appeared...


	18. Chapter 18

Annie's hand flew to her mouth and she began to cry. "Jonah?"

He grinned and flung himself into Annie's outstretched arms. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried into her sweater.

She stroked his hair as tears fell onto her cheeks. "Oh Jonah..."

Greg and Becky watched with smiles on their faces.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you!" Jonah cried.

She put her arm around him and smiled. "Listen to me, Jonah. You didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but you left us!" Jonah cried.

She smiled and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "I know and that was wrong of me. I was just..."

"Don't you like us anymore?"

She smoothed the damp hair from his forehead. "Oh, Jonah... I love you ...so much."

"Dad too?"

The question made her laugh and she hugged him tightly. "Especially Sam."

"Then why did you leave?"

She sighed, trying to keep her tears at bay. "I guess I was just a little scared."

Jonah gasped. "You were scared?"

"Yes."

"But-."

"I was afraid that you didn't want me around because you loved your mom more and it wasn't fair of me to stay."

"But I did want you! I-I mean I do! Dad's been so sad... even worse than when Mom died, and I even missed school one day because he wouldn't wake up and-."

"Oh God!" Annie gasped; her eyes flickering worriedly toward Greg.

"He's fine." Greg replied. "Or at least he will be."

"I don't know how I can ever face him again. He must be so angry..." Angry said.

"He's not mad at you." Jonah said.

"How could he not be? I mean..."

"I heard him talking in his room the other night." Jonah explained. "He was saying stuff like how he missed you and that he even missed those mushy TV shows and movies you like to watch. He said if you come back, he'd just kiss you and hug you till you get sick of him."

Annie, Becky and Greg laughed, causing Jonah to scrunch up his face in confusion.

"Well then, I shouldn't keep him waiting, should I?" Annie asked.

A huge smile formed on Jonah's face. "You mean it? You're coming home?"

She nodded, gasping lightly when he threw his arms around her neck.

"But what about your job?" Jonah asked.

"They have newspapers in Seattle, don't they?"

Once more Jonah hugged her warmly.

"I love you, Annie."

She sighed beneath his arms. They were the sweetest words she'd ever heard.


	19. Chapter 19

Seattle, Lake Union Houseboat

"Did you and Greg have a good time in Chicago?" Jonah's dad asked as they unpacked Jonah's suitcase.

"We had a really good time, but we didn't go to Chicago." Jonah replied.

His dad turned toward him, holding Jonah's favorite shirt in the air, like he was frozen.

The look on his dad's face told him that a lecture was sure to follow... or worse... a spanking! He hardly ever lied to his dad. But to his surprise, his dad didn't get mad at all. In fact, his dad looked almost sad as he slowly lowered the shirt onto Jonah's bed.

"Sam, are you all right?" Greg asked.

"Greg, I really appreciate you taking Jonah away for the weekend. I know he really misses his friends."

Suddenly, Jonah felt very guilty, but when he looked at Greg, he saw him smile and shake his head. It was almost as though he knew what Jonah was thinking...

Weird...

"It was no problem at all." Greg said, winking at Jonah.

"But he's right, Sam. We didn't go to Chicago. I only said that because... Well... we went to Baltimore."

His dad raised his head and his cheeks turned pink. Now he was really mad!

"Look, I know we should have told you, but..."

"I trusted you, Greg! What if something had happened to him? I almost lost him once and I'm not about to go through that-."

Greg put his hand on Jonah's dad's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sam. But if it's any consolation, Jonah and I brought you something."

Jonah tried so hard not to smile, but it was almost impossible.

"You'll love it, Dad."

"All right. Let's see it." His dad said with a sigh.

Jonah grinned bigger than he thought was possible as Greg walked to the front door and opened it.

"Come on in."

"Sam?"

At the sound of her voice, his dad turned and swallowed hard.

"Annie?"

She started to cry. "Yes."

He ran toward her and took her in his arms. "Oh God..."

"Sam..."

They held each other for a long time, crying and kissing. The last time Jonah had seen his dad cry like that was when he was really sad. Not when he was so happy.

After forever and a day, they let go of each other, but his dad kept his hand on Annie's cheek.

Mushy stuff was sure to follow.

"I thought I'd never see you again." His dad said.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so..."

When her voice broke, they kissed again... and again... and again...

"I love you, Annie."

"I love you too, Sam. And I'm so..."

They kissed again and Jonah couldn't help noticing that Greg was smiling at them.

And then his dad did something amazing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Jonah didn't even know he had bought it! And just as Jonah figured, Annie started to cry again. Geez, women sure cried a lot when they were happy.

"Will you marry me?" His dad asked, kneeling on the floor in a weird position, like the guys did on TV.

Annie put her hands on his dad's cheeks and kissed him... again!

"Yes... I'll marry you."

Jonah was so excited that he couldn't wait to tell Jessica!

He was going to have a new mother!


	20. Chapter 20

Baltimore, Early June in the garden

Annie's mother sighed. "Oh Honey, you look so beautiful!"

Wearing her grandmother's long, creamy satin dress, Annie glanced in the mirror.

"I can hardly believe this is happening."

"It's real, Honey. Sam's a wonderful man and Jonah is an absolute delight. You're going to be so happy."

"Annie? It's time."

She turned to find Dennis smiling at her.

"Thanks, Dennis."

He offered her his arm. "Are you ready?"

Annie sighed. "I've been ready for this day for a long time."

To her surprise, Dennis kissed her cheek. "You're absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed deeply at the rare compliment from her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dennis."

"Is my little girl ready?"

She smiled at her father who stood in the doorway.

"Okay, let's go." He said as Dennis stepped aside to let his father take Annie's arm.

Minutes later he lead her to the garden where at least a hundred people were seated, waiting anxiously for Annie to become Mrs. Sam Baldwin.

Becky appeared at her side. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

Becky smiled. "Good. That's the way it should be."

The wedding march began, causing Annie's breath to catch in her throat.

"This is it." Her dad said kissing her cheek.

They walked down the aisle and Annie's eyes filled with tears when she saw Jonah, Greg, and Sam smiling at her.

When she looked to her left, she could see Betsy, Becky and Jessica (who was a junior bridesmaid; having insisted that she was much too old to be a flower girl), standing next to the minister.

She took Sam's hands and in front of her family and friends, vowed to love Sam Baldwin forever. As his dad and Annie kissed in front of everyone, Jessica began to cry.

When the wedding was over, everyone came over to talk to them, and they had cake and all sorts of food.

"That was such a beautiful wedding." Dennis said.

She smiled and hugged him warmly. "Thanks, Dennis."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Just... thank you."

"Shall we go, Mrs. Baldwin?"

It took Annie a minute to realize that Jonah's dad was talking to her.

"What? Oh yes... of course!"

Jonah's dad knelled down to his level. "Now Jonah, you behave yourself, okay? And do whatever Aunt Betsy and Uncle Dennis tell you to."

"Okay, Dad."

When Jonah pulled out of Sam's hug, Dennis put his arm around Jonah.

"We'll be just fine, Sam. I'm looking foreword to getting to know my new nephew."

"Do you like baseball?" Jonah asked.

"Well, I've never been much of a sports fan. That was always Annie's favorite... baseball..."

Jonah lowered his head in disappointment.

"Oh..."

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"But, I guess it would be fun to go to a game sometime. I hear the Mariners are in town."

"Really?" Jonah asked with excitement.

To Dennis' surprise, Jonah hugged him. "Thanks, Uncle Dennis!"

"You're welcome, Jonah. Now why don't we go tell Annie and your dad goodbye before they leave on their honeymoon?"

Jonah looked over at his dad and Annie, amazed to see them kissing... Again!

Geez, was this going to go on all the time?

"Jonah?"

He looked up at his uncle Dennis, who was staring at his dad and Annie.

"I love my sister very much and I hope she and Sam will be very happy together."

Jonah couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his new mother. "I think they already are."

THE END


End file.
